winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalani Seraphine Nawahine
Kalani Seraphine Nawahine is the Fairy of Cool Breezes and Leaves. She hails from Wahikame. Her roommate is Venetia Tudor. Personality and Background Kalani was born the only child to parents who enjoyed water sports, and they died early on in her life. She was taken in by her strict and cruel grandmother, who shunned the outside world and refused to let her become modern in any form or fashion. Growing up as a traditional Wahi'ian has led to many confusions on Kalani's part in terms of her schooling, and she still is not comfortable with technology and modern practices - for example, Liselotte's habit of going through so many guys baffles her, and she tries to counsel the girl to stick with one man. Hidden underneath a calm exterior is a potent rage at the ocean and at herself; she was the reason her parents did water sports, to earn money and provide for her. She tends to be very morbid in terms of relations, and often mocks the large family of Ali. Constantly making these remarks is a way for her to deal with the rage, because her grandmother forbid any discussion of her parents or the accident at home, and Kalani very often had to shove it down inside. Later on, after receiving help and support, her internal temperament matches her outwardly calm and caring exterior. She is the sage voice of the group and is the one who offers practical advice. Her love for nurturing leads her to desire a large family and many children, and she often is found helping the younger freshmen and sophomore students, as well as younger siblings that visit. A mix-up in her sophomore year led her to mistrust men; she later understood that it was a mixup on their part as well. Fluent in Wahi'ian and English, as well as many nature languages, she is the diplomat of the group and often has to come between feuding girls in her wing of the dorms. Curiosities *Full Name: Kalani Seraphine Nawahine *Birthdate: August 21st *Family: Unnamed parents (deceased) *Talent(s): Hula dancing, flower arranging, playing a lyre and a flute, painting *Hobbies: Painting landscapes, teaching others how to dance, practicing her magic, gardening *Favorite food(s): Fish, poi, hamburgers *Favorite genre of books: How-To Manuals, Gardening for Dummies *Favorite genre of music: Nature sounds *Favorite movies: Doesn't watch TV. *Favorite places: The beach, her garden *Best friends: Suzume Takahashi, Damaris Stavros *Ideal Boyfriend: Damaris Stavros *Favorite color: Lavender *Favorite Pet: Riana the Peacock *Loves: Dancing, peaceful places, pale colors, low-key living, gardening *Hates: Cities, high-stress situations, dramatic and bright colors, deserts *Fears: Boats, the deep ocean *Favorite shoes: Sandals, none *Favorite subjects: Yoga (Gym class) *Favorite spell(s): Fluttering Breeze *Catchphrase(s): "Take it easy." "You don't know anything. Nothing at all." Story Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Epilogue Appearance Civilian Freshman-Sophomore Junior-Senior Graduate Winx Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Civilian_Graduate.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Winx.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Charmix.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Enchantix.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_FairyDust.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Believix.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Sophiex.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Lovix.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Harmonix.png KalaniSeraphineNawahine_Sirenix.png Powers and Abilities Spells Winx Charmix Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix Harmonix Sirenix Relationships Category:Fairies Category:Girls of Dorm 6A Category:Roxy13